The present invention pertains to a carton blank. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a carton blank for a carton having a corner indent wall in a vertical edge of the carton.
One common form of container for milk, juice and the like is the gable top carton. Recently, packaging technology has made enormous strides vis-à-vis these gable top cartons, as well as other types of packages. At present, technology permits packaging perishable food items for non-refrigerated extended shelf lives. These packages provide the ability to bring these food items into parts of the world that have limited transportation, distribution and storage infrastructure.
Many such gable top carton appear quite similar. Typically, they have four upstanding side walls that are generally rectangular panels that are closed by a gable-shaped top. The typical gable top has equal-sized front and rear gable panels that are joined by a sealed top fin. The front panel can include a closure, such as a spout mounted to the panel to facilitate access to the contents of the carton. A threaded cap can be fitted to the spout to close the package.
One modified type of carton, such as that disclosed in Ljungstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,887, which is commonly assigned with the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, includes an elongated front panel to permit use of an enlarged closure spout and cap.
Other cartons are formed having novel shapes to differentiate the appearance of cartons and to provide an easy handling carton. One such carton is disclosed in Ljungstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,016, also commonly assigned with the present application and incorporated herein by reference, in which the carton includes beveled corners at the intersection of the panels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a unique carton configuration that provides differentiation among gable top cartons. Desirably, such a carton configuration provides a carton that is easily gripped and handled, to dispense the contents from the carton. More desirably, such a carton is configured with no significant adverse impact on the capacity (volume) of the carton, with no increase in carton footprint, and no increase in materials needed to fabricate the carton.